Return
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: Takes place after the FMA movie. Ed and Al left five years ago after people from a different world came looking for 'Shambala'. Altough Winry hides it she is devistated that they're gone. Early one moring four people show up with some secrets. Romance
1. Chapter 1

Jessie: Hello, everyone. Today you will be reading the first chapter of the first EdWin/FMA/FanFic that Devon and I will be writing together. *Devon crying in the background, Jessie looks at her and then back at the readers* If your wondering why Devon is crying and I'm trying not to *wipes eyes* ...We just finished watching the FullMetal Alcehmist Movie and OHMYFREAKINGGOD!

Devon: It was amazing...and horrible...and it can't be discribed!

Jessie: *noddes enuthusiaticly* Yes it was...and no it can't! Stupid Ed and Al I can't believe-

Devon: Jessie don't tell them they might not of watched it yet!

Jessie: Well why the hell haven't they

Devon: *sighs* Anyways, after reading our fic of course, please go watch the movie...because it kind of takes place after the movie...so yeah.

Disclaimer: We do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the characters _but_ we own our OC's Jessie owns Io(pronounced 'Yo') and Devon owns Lexie (If you read Devon's fics:Twenty-First Century and Jealous Over Nothing you might of heard of her)

Jessie: Do you think we forgot anyting thing?

Devon: Um, I don't think so altough we would very much like you to review so that we can improve our writing or get motivated to update sooner.

J&D: Thanks! ^.^ *if you know them well enough and/or if you could see them right now you would know that they're still trying not to cry*

Chapter One: Conversations With a Surprise

NPOV:

Winry and Riza sat on Winry's balcony. It was just past three in the morning and so far it seemed the two girls weren't going to sleep anytime soon. Sighing, Winry stood up and flicked off the light she always kept on before going to bed. If they weren't here by now the probably weren't coming.

"You know Winry, I admire you." Riza said unexpectedly behind the lemon-yellow blonde. Winry jumped slightly in surprise and turned to look at her close friend.

"Why's that Riza?" Winry asked curiously.

"For your strength. Not once has any one ever seen you break down and cry, just give up even though...even though you'll never see the brothers again. It was obvious to us all...maybe not Ed, but the rest of us. You loved him. You loved his brother too, but you loved Alphonse like a brother...Ed was something more." Riza said.

"Oh I don't know about-" Winry tried to argue but Riza cut her off.

"I know when I thought Mustang had died...I-I broke down. I just couldn't do it. I fell to my knees and gave up. The thought of never seeing him again was too much. He scolded me for it later, but just knowing that he was still alive then made me happier than ever." Riza admitted, fingering the thin gold band on her finger.

"Oh Riza." Winry said, tears were filling the young girl's blue eyes as she sat next to her friend. "Can't you see it's an act. Every night, unless someone is distracting me, I break down. I cry all the time I just never let anyone see it. I know I have to be strong but it's hard. I hide my feelings during the day, and then I let all of my barriers down at night." Winry replied, admitting something she was ashamed by just like Riza. Why did love always make life so hard? Riza wrapped the young girl in a hug, both of them trying not to cry, or rather Riza trying not to and Winry trying to stop. Little did they know, if they had turned around just then, and maybe if Winry had kept her light on just a little longer they would've seen four silhouettes in the night, coming towards the small yellow house so far out in the country.

"Oh look at us, we're acting like a couple of fools." Riza said, laughing. A small smile graced Winry's pale lips if only for a second.

"Yeah, crying won't do us any good and besides, we're supposed to be celebrating your engagement." Winry said with half-fake and half-real enthusiasm. Riza smiled.

"Well maybe that should wait till um...later. We really should get some sleep." Riza said looking at the clock to see that it was almost four in the morning. Winry sighed, but agreed and the two of them were about to lay down for bed when suddenly they were inturupted by banging on the door. The two girls looked at each other.

"Who in the world could that be?" Winry asked, inwardly flinching at the thought in the back of her mind warning her that maybe, just maybe the person wasn't from that world.

Winry went down stairs to see who it was, Riza close behind her gun in hand. After a few minutes and a few cuss words here and there Winry got the door unlocked in the darkness of her house. After opening the door there was just enough light from the moon shining down to illuminate the four people standing on the Rockbell's front porch. A boy, no man, with long golden hair and eyes to match, standing just slightly taller than both the boy who looked just like him and Winry. Behind the two were two girls. One had short golden hair with dark gold almost brown eyes. The second girl had a-little-longer-than-shoulder-length gold hair with the ends dyed black and two large golden eyes.

"E-Edward? Is that really you?" Winry asked in shock, not believing what she was seeing with her own eyes. All those all-nighters must be getting to her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's my name." He replied.

"What the hell are you doing here? You-You said it would be good-bye for good last time I saw you." Winry said, wide-eyed. Her knees were shaking and her whole body was trembling.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? Am I not welcome or something? Well, fine. Come on guys let's go find some where else to stay." Edward said, walking off the porch. About a foot away from the front steps Edward Elric felt a familiar sharp pain hit the back of his head. He turned back around, rubbing his head. At his feet lay a familiar silver wrench, the moon shining off it brightly. He looked back to the door way, about to yell at Winry for hitting him again, when Winry cut him off.

"Don't you ever leave me again, Edward Von Elric or it will be the last thing you do." Winry warned before the countless all-nighters and the shock she was going through caught up with her. She fainted.

"It feels like home already." the girl with the short blonde hair and dark gold eyes said, into the silent night as Edward, carefully picked up his childhood best friend, hoping for the life of him that his old auto-mail arm wouldn't give out on him, like it almost had earlier, right then, and Riza, dumbfounded, led them all into the house.

Devon: So how was that?

Jessie: We realize it's kind of short, yes.

Devon: But it's a good start in my opinion to where the story will lead.

Jessie: Devon do we even know that yet?

Devon: No, I don't actually think we do, but oh well.

Jessie: *shrugs* Well okay.

Devon: Thanks for reading!

Jessie: Please review!

D&J: And please stay tuned for another chapter coming up, hopefully, soon! ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Devon: Well, I'd say 'please don't kill us' but…

Jesycca: You all have every single right in the whole world! …Kind of.

Devon: …Well, though it doesn't mean much. We're super-duper sorry!

Jesycca: And…here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Um…no. We [DevonMarieDarling and JesyccaAliceDarling(you will not find me on Fanfic, I just share with Devon)] do not, under any circumstances own Full Metal Alchemist or the characters. We are simply…borrowing them for our fanfics. We _do_ however own the OC's but we're not gonna get into too much detail on that one.

Chapter Two: The Siblings' Explanation

Winry's POV:

I woke up laying down in my bed. 'God, I have weird dreams.' I thought a bit bitterly.

"Oh, Winry, you're awake thank goodness, we we're worried!" Riza said walking in, holding a tray with a tall glass of orange juice and some toast.

"We?" I asked curiously, taking a drink of the juice. Riza looked at me confused.

"Of course. The Elric's, can't you remem-Um…Winry?" She asked, wiping her now wet face with the napkin she had brought for me. I jumped out of my bed and ran down the stairs. Could they really be here? Was it real and not some crazy dream? When I reached the bottom of the stairs I couldn't help but stop, a hand on my chest catching my breath as I took in the scene in front of me. Edward was fighting with a blonde girl who looked much like him but with the ends of her hair dyed black, and it wasn't in a pony tail. Another girl sat on the couch next to Alphonse as they watched the argument unfold. As I stepped, onto the ground, off the steps and into the room, Alphonse looked up noticing me. He smiled, brightly, standing up and wrapping his arms around me.

"Winry! I can't believe how good it is to see you!" He said smiling and burring his face into my hair. I could barely breathe in his tight embrace but I was so glad to see him, I didn't care.

"I missed you too, Al." I said happily. Tears springing to my eyes, as I hugged him back. Laughter filled the room quickly.

"Alphonse, you're gonna squeeze the stuffing out of the poor girl. Put her down for a breather." A feminine voice said, the owner of the voice, placed hand on Al's shoulder.

"Yeah, besides, the rest of us wanna say hi! You can't hog her all to yourself!." A different female voice said, laughter dripping from her words. Alphonse, quickly let go, blushing and apologizing. I smiled reassuringly at him, before turning to the two mysterious girls.

"Oh, we're mysterious are we? Did you hear that Lexie?" The taller of the two girls said happily, turning to the Edward-like girl who was smiling at me. The second girl, 'Lexie', turned to the first girl shaking her head.

"Don't scare her Io." She scolded, before turning back to me. "I'm Lexie. The brother's have told us so much about you." She gushed, loosing her self control, from the looks of it, and giving me a bone-crushing hug, that I never would of thought she was capable of judging from her size. "Thank you for taking care of my brothers." she whispered in my ear before releasing me. I stared at her confused, but before I could question her, the other girl pulled me in for an even tighter hug.

"I'm Io! And I'm just so glad to meet you finally! You're just adorable, just like Lexie said you were, and now you're even prettier than Edward's old picture and I'm just so, so, so glad to finally meet you!" She gushed, never letting go of me, and if possible tightening her hug with every word that spilled out of her mouth.

"Lexie, I think you scolded the wrong person, when it came to breaking her with hugs." That oh-so-familiar-and bone-chilling-insides-melting-voice said, jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lexie agreed. "Io, let the poor girl go. Edward still has to say hi." Lexie said. Io practically dropped me at Lexie's words.

"Oh, my gosh you're right. Oh, I'm so sorry Winry, I hope I didn't hurt you. Okay Edward your turn! Say hi to her!" Io yelled, happily.

"Io, she's not a toy we take turns with." Edward scolded in his…well you know what kind of voice, before turning to me. "Hey, Winry. Sorry for those two idiots over there." Edward said, ignoring the complaints from the two girls behind him. I smiled, throwing my arms around him.

"I've missed you." I said, hugging him tighter. Slowly, and nervously, Edward snaked his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him. Hoots and hollers came from the two girls.

"Yeah, I've missed you, too…Winry."

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Riza asked, walking down the stairs. Edward and I immediately jumped apart.

"No-nothing Lt." Edward stuttered, nervously. Both of us were blushing profoundly.

"Riza!" Lexie wined. "You totally ruined the moment. Just a few more minutes and they would of kissed!" This earned a darker blush from both Edward and me, a glare from Edward, and laughter from Alphonse and Io.

"No, Lexie, I doubt Edward has enough guts to do that yet." Riza replied, making the rest of the way down the stairs. Edward, glared at Riza but, I noticed immediately, didn't argue with her. The girl pouted, plopping down onto the couch.

"yeah, I guess you're right." she sighed. "Edward, get some guts. Sure, I already think of Winry as a sister, but it'd be nice if she was an actual sister you know?"

"Yeah," Io agreed, plopping down next to Lexie. "I would love having Winry as my sister!"

"What you don't love me?"

"No, of course I love you Lexie, but you know. I want…another sister. I only have one sister, but two brothers."

"True."

I stared at them confused.

"Huh?" I asked looking back and forth between the two girls on the couch and the Elric brothers. Edward sighed.

"Well, I guess they blew our cover now." e muttered, before looking back at me. "Well, you see Lexie and Io, are, our sisters." Edward tried to explain, motioning between himself and his younger brother. The two girls hopped off the couch, grinning broadly and giving peace signs.

"Yup, that's us. The Elric sisters, born in between the two worlds, at the gate! Io can read minds and Lexie can tell the future…kind of!" the two girls said their grins growing wider.

"Um…what?" I questioned, looking at Edward hoping he could explain a little more. The bothers had sisters? How? And how were they born, 'in between the worlds, at the gate'?

"Well, um you see, Winry. Although our mother had never been to the other side of the gate, our father had been, and he kind of fell in love, before meeting our mom. So then, when his 'love' died, he tried to bring her back, much like Edward and I tried with our mom, and like he did with our mom." Alphonse began. "In the end, Lexie and Io were born instead of his 'love' being born again. Then he raised them as his children, and until Edward and I were born, after he met our mother, she raised the two girls. Once she found out she was going to have a child though. Lexie and Io were sent back to the other world, where their 'mother's' family took care of them. Because they were born in side the gate but they weren't homunculus, Lexie was given the gift of promotion, as well as being able to see the whole life of anyone in either world, aside from her own, our father's, any homunculus, and Io's, and Io was given the gift of telekinesis and mind-reading abilities." Alphonse finished.

"I was confused at first too." Riza, Edward, and Alphonse said, watching my face as I took in this new information.

"Although, you don't actually I know us yet," Lexie began.

"We still think of you as a sister," Io added.

"And we hope you will come to think of us as sisters over time, too." the two girl's finished together. With a slight nod, I closed the fate of the Elric sibling's and me. For good.

Devon: …Did you like it?

Jesycca: Please say yes!

Devon: Really we worked really hard on it!

Jesycca: On Devon's retarded, stupid, slow, impatient, screwed up computer!

Devon: All for you, our wonderful,

Jesycca: beautiful

Devon: readers,

Jesycca: Who we love

Devon: so, so, so much

Jesycca: and yes we are trying to kiss up to you for both forgiveness and maybe, possibly a small, tiny, ennie, binne review. *hopeful*

Devon: If you're not willing to give one we understand.

Jesycca: But you have no idea how helpful your comments and ideas are so if you have even just a little bit of space in your hearts

Devon: for just tiny review

Jesycca: we will love you forever and ever and ever

Devon: …um Jessie, I think that's pushing it a little far, but we'll be super grateful!

Jesycca: And though we've said it before, we'll say it again, and hopefully mean it this time.

D&J: We'll try to update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! it's Jessie... I have some bad news  
So Devon and I were up until about four in the morning last night writing the next chapter. We were four lines away from the end when her computer crashed. We had to wipe the hard drive, and the story went with it. We thoroughly apologize for the long delay, which is now going to to be even longer.  
And I also apologize for those who thought that this was the next chapter... because it's not. I would write the next chapter myself, but I am not as talented a Devon/ we don't have the same writing style. She wanted this story to be in her style, so I won't continue it until we fix her computer... again.**

Have a Nice Day!  



	4. Chapter 4

Hey Readers and Reviewers! It's Jessie, opening up for Devon. This is a rare thing for me to do.

I need to tell you guys something, but you have to promise not go anywhere. Ready, this IS NOT the next Chapter.

Damn it, I just lost half of you. For the few who stayed, I have even worse news. Yeah, yeah, a bunch of bad news in one day, you are gonna have to deal with it. Devon has died. Well, in the creative sense. Devon has recently informed me that she is going to give up on writing, because she is, and i quote, "a terrible wirter who never finishes [her] stories." She even refuses to finsh whatever stories she has left on here (I know what she told you, Cookie, she lies). So I apologize for her horrid judgement on her abilities.

It's all my fault too. No really, it is. We were jokingly talking about her ideas (she came up with _another_ book idea) and the convo went as follows:

"Can't you try and finish some of the other one before you start a new one?" (me)

"I've finished a lot more than you think." (her)

"Oh, so 2?"(me)

Yeah, I _was_ a bit harsh but she just shrugged it off at the time. Two days later i get a text saying "I'm giving up writing." I nearly had a heart attack.

Yes, she knows I'm writing this. Yes, this account goes to her email not mine. So please yell at her and knock some sense back into that brain of hers. Or yell at me for my stupidity about making her stop (trust me, I'm as upset about it as you are... some of the books she was writing I LOVED!). I am going to post this on every story that she wrote. Feel free, actually it is encouraged that you go to each story and tell her to keep writing. You guys are my last hope. PLEASE convince her to write again.

Sincerely,

Jesycca Alice Darling

PS. As a side note of total randomness, To Cookie: Devon read what you sent out loud over the phone, and I am happy that I'm not the only one who gets in trouble for no reason.


End file.
